An eddy current sensor may be utilized for determining the operating status of a turbine engine in both research and field implementations. Various signal processing techniques have been developed to utilize sensor data to detect and predict blade fault conditions such as blade stall, vibration and crack formation. However, many of these signal processing techniques have been limited to parametric measurements (e.g., zero crossing locations or maxima) associated with the eddy current sensor voltage waveform. It would be advantageous if a new representation of eddy current sensor data could be developed that provides for alternative interpretations of existing methods of fault detection and for new approaches to fault detection. Specifically, it would be advantageous if the entire eddy current sensor waveform could be analyzed to determine the operating status of a turbine engine rather than just parametric measurements taken from the waveform.